Courage and Love = ?
by DecemberSecret
Summary: This story features Sora and Tai and Yolei triangle, not too many of these now a days..it starts off with Tai and Yolei making a mistake and we go on from there.............*COMPLETE*
1. Gosh!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Digimon  
  
Lol, this is going to be one SHORT story, I promise, NO longer than 3 chapters! EEK!  
  
Incase you are wondering where Tai and Kari's parents are, they're in ---- taking a vacation. Ken is not in this story, he's in Africa as a lion tamer, ahahahaha. The digimons are back in the Digital World.  
  
Tai is - now a PE teacher (ahahaha).  
  
Sora – owns a flower shop/ fashion designer.  
  
Joe – Doctor.  
  
Izzy – Works at this big Computer company.  
  
Mimi- Married to Joe and works as a dance teacher.  
  
Matt- A well known pop singer.  
  
Davis – A noodle cart person ^-^  
  
Cody – A well known Kendo player and Kendo teacher.  
  
The rest are still in University, all training to be teachers.  
  
Yolei in her final year to be a Math teacher.  
  
TK and Kari were in their second final years, one training to be history teacher, the other music. They all still lived in Odaiba.  
  
Tai woke up, he felt something warm on his chest,, his vision was all blurry, he rubbed his eyes. He then realize he was naked! And there was….'Oh no, this couldn't be!' He thought, panicking. Yolei was naked next to him too, his left arm was snaked around her waist and her head and right hand was on his chest. 'Oh my god, what have I done?' Tai thought as he remembered last night. Yolei had come over for a sleep over to have a fun Friday night with Kari, but then Kari never came home and slept over at TK's, and they (Yolei and Tai) ended up drinking…Tai was trying to get over Sora…and then they….(okay, I think you get the idea).  
  
"Yolei, Yolei! Wake up!" Tai said, panicking.  
  
"Hmmm?" Yolei said, waking up, she gasped when she opened her eyes, "You didn't…you didn't did you?" She asked Tai, she was blushing now. She had secretly admired Tai ever since she became a digidestined, but never mentioned anything about it because she knew that he was totally in love with Sora.  
  
"Forget that this ever happened, get change." Tai said harshly. Yolei blinked her eyes and understood, her eyes stung, 'Tai only wants a one night stand'. She got up and changed, then the bell rang, in just the nick of the time. Tai had finish scrubbing the dirty blood stained bed covers and mattress, and got dressed while Yolei had took a shower and got changed too. Tai went over to the door, opened it and Sora threw herself at Tai. She was crying.  
  
"God, what happened to you Sora?" Tai said, hugging Sora tightly.  
  
"Matt…Matt….we broke up! He..told me he was in…love with…" Sora gasped as she cried, Tai couldn't make out what Sora said, for she was buried in his chest.  
  
"Sora." Tai said, lifting her off of him and made eye contact with her, "Take a deep breath." Sora took a deep breath. "Talk."  
  
"Matt broke up with me! He told me he realizes that he was in love with Jun, and I with you. I'm sorry Tai. Please forgive me! I love you!" Sora cried, burying herself into Tai's hold again. 'What the……' Tai thought as he hugged Sora tightly. 'This is what I wanted right?' Tai thought, then Yolei came out, and gave him a weak smile, and went out of the house quietly. 'She looked said, I guess I did kind of disappoint her, but it was a mistake, right? I was drunk, she was drunk…then why do I have these feelings for her?'  
  
"Tai?" Sora asked, her eyes hopeful, Tai couldn't help loving Sora all over again.  
  
"I love you too." Tai said and hugged her, 'I should be over whelmed! I finally got what I wanted! Sora! The one I've been trying to get for years, but why does my heart tells me what I'm doing is wrong? I…FORGET IT TAI! You love Sora, no others.' Tai smiled at the brunette in his arms. 


	2. Check Up!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Digimon  
  
PLEASE READ- I'm changing the details from the 1st chapter here, Kari's and Tai's dad died and they live with their mom only. Keep in mind that on the bottom part where Tai thought Yolei looked "Said" it's suppose to be sad. TYPO.  
  
Lol, this is going to be one SHORT story, I promise, NO longer than 3 chapters! EEK!  
  
Incase you are wondering where Tai and Kari's parents are, they're in ---- taking a vacation. Ken is not in this story, he's in Africa as a lion tamer, ahahahaha. The digimons are back in the Digital World.  
  
It is now in the story, January.  
  
The next two months when ever Yolei and Tai saw each other, they were both uncomfortable and unusually quiet. Kari took notice of this but said nothing. They moved on and life went on ^-^.  
  
"Ugh." Yolei said, she had barf for the hundredth times (just exaggerating ^-^). It didn't help that her back was always killing her. "Just what I need, pain during the test today." She ate a big breakfast and then headed out the door. She now lived by herself. She got to school in time and began taking her mid-term exams. At lunch she headed toward her usual Tuesday table, to sit with TK and Kari. It was decided that they kept Tuesday's lunch time clear so they could eat lunch together because Yolei had moved on a little bit more and had made some new friends.  
  
"Hi guys!" Yolei said, smiling weakly. She still had her back pain, and she was really hungry, it seems that no matter how much she ate these days she was hungry.  
  
"Hey Yolei." Kari said, smiling at the purple head. "That's a lot of food you go there."  
  
"Yeah, I'm beginning to turn like our little pink fluffy friend. Hey, where's TK?" Yolei asked, "You should know." Yolei remarked, grinning.  
  
"I'm right here." TK said behind her, taking a seat next to Kari while Yolei sat a cross from them.  
  
"Oh, okay." Yolei winced as her back got another stab of pain.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kari asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing, just these stupid back pains I've been getting, it doesn't help that I barf a lot-" Yolei said, but she got the feeling she had to barf again and got up and ran toward the nearest girl's bathroom.  
  
"I think I better go check on her." Kari said, looking worried as she followed Yolei. When Kari got to the bathroom, there was only was stall occupied and the girl in there was barfing.  
  
"Yolei? Are you okay? You've been really weird these two months." Kari said.  
  
"I'm fine." Yolei said as she came out of the bathroom, eating some mints that she now brings everywhere with her, just in case.  
  
"Yolei, all these morning sickness and back pains, I'm kind of wondering…did you make out with anyone?" Kari asked, Yolei blushed.  
  
"You don't think I'm pregnant do you?" Yolei said worriedly.  
  
"I would if you made out with some one." Kari said.  
  
"Well….I did, but…are you saying………………*SILENCE*…………………………..what am I going to do if I am?" Yolei said, and she began to cry.  
  
"Now now, it's okay." Kari said as she patted her friend's arm, "I'll come with you to this Doctor that Mimi went to before. I'll ask Sora and Mimi to come with us."  
  
"NOT SORA!" Yolei cried, "I don't want so many people to know about this."  
  
"Okay okay, no Sora then." Kari said soothingly.  
  
******************************At the Doctor's Office. **********************************  
  
"The test is positive dear, you're two month pregnant, and the baby do seem healthy, so active that I think it's a boy." Dr. Kiyo said, smiling at Yolei, who looked down. "But there is one thing." Dr. Kiyo said, her face turning down.  
  
"What is it?" Yolei asked, she, Mimi and Kari looked at Dr. Kiyo fearfully.  
  
"Oh it's nothing to be afraid of, in fact, you're one of those lucky women who have their baby above, which means your body won't show too much curves. And while I was checking your body, I realize you're too young to give out human milk, your body is slower than normal girls body, but that's okay, there are milk in this world where they can alter human milk." Yolei, Mimi, and Kari sighed in relief as they walked out of the office.  
  
"Yolei?" Kari said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you going to do? I mean are you going to finish education at university? Are you going to keep the baby?"  
  
"I am, I'm going to keep this baby, I don't want my family to know though, I don't think I'm ready to tell them that I'm two months pregnant."  
  
"I'm also really curious, who is the father of this baby?" Kari asked, and Mimi looked at Yolei.  
  
"This baby will never know who his or her father is." Yolei said, looking up, "The father doesn't want me, so he has no right to be addressed as father. You guys better not let this leak out to ANYONE, okay? Except for Cody and Joe that is, I think I'm going to tell them. Besides, I don't think Mimi can keep a secret from Joe anyway, and it's nice to have a doctor by hand." Kari and Mimi nodded as in agreement with Yolei.  
  
"Yolei?" Kari said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to move in with Tai, mom and me? I mean, I don't want you to live by yourself, it's actually quite dangerous for a pregnant girl to live by herself."  
  
"No, I don't want Tai to know this."  
  
"Okay, what about my place?" Mimi chimed in.  
  
"No, I don't want to bother you and Joe."  
  
"Yolei, seriously, Joe and I don't mind."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then where are you going to stay! What about Sora's?" Kari suggested. Yolei shook her head.  
  
"Oh come on, Sora won't mind. Unless there's more to Sora and you we don't know about." Kari said.  
  
"Okay, but you better make Sora promise not to tell any one."  
  
"Yolei! Sora wouldn't tell any one!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
And so it happened…..Yolei moved in with Sora, who was delighted to have company. For the next few months, Yolei worked hard in University, she still kept her grades to all 90% and above, but there was no doubt about it, they dropped and still went to work at the restaurant. Finally, school was over, it was June. Yolei spent the rest of the month of June sitting around in pain, doing nothing, good thing that she had saved enough money for her to live and not do anything for quite a while, she refuse to live off of Sora, so she paid half of the rental fee and tried to do house work around the house.  
  
"You know Yolei?" Kari said, sleeping over at Sora's.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're really brave, I wouldn't have gone through this. I think…I think I would have just a abortion. I mean, I don't even want to have to the baby if TK wasn't supporting me." Kari said, Yolei smiled.  
  
"Kari, you're looking at it at a different angle me. I'm not brave, in fact, I'm being a coward. It's just that…the thought of killing some one, or giving my very own baby away…I just can't do it!  
  
"Hmmm, keep the noise level down, I'm suppose to grab some shut eye before meeting Tai at the crack of the dawn." Sora murmured in bed. Yolei felt her heart sank and began to cry silently……  
  
Ah, ^-^ another chapter. The next chapter is going to be after Yolei have her baby…..what will it be? A boy or a girl? I'll decide! Please REVIEW! 


	3. More

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Digimon  
  
It's July and Yolei had her baby. It's been two weeks since the baby was born. Now they were happily living off in Yolei's apartment, even though she said she was okay living by herself, Mimi, Cody, Sora, and Kari wouldn't let her be alone for a moment, even at night. Some how the girls or Cody found an excuse to sleep over every night. Yolei finally found the courage to tell her parents that had a baby, instead of being really mad at her, they were quite delighted to have a grandson, though they were disappointed that the little baby boy didn't have a father. Her parents wanted to come and help Yolei out badly, but they couldn't because they had to take care of their store in Tokyo, her siblings were out because they were busy with their lives.  
  
Within the mean time, Yolei with the help of everyone, including Mrs. Kamiya, figured out how to move on and live on with her life, also finding a solution for the baby day care.  
  
"You guys! This the eighth night in the row! I'm fine by myself!" Yolei said to Kari and Mimi, who was trying to convince Yolei to let Kari sleep over, Yolei made a face, with the little baby boy in her arms.  
  
"Shhh, there's no way you can stop us from leaving you alone! At least until next week." Kari said, while Mimi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Joe is coming in….five minutes to pick me up and he wants to see the baby." Mimi said changing the subject.  
  
"Great! I can't wait to surprise the baby to him. He hasn't been free to see my little boy." Yolei said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, hey Yolei, when are you going to name to baby?" Kari asked. 'When ever…' Yolei thought, 'Damn it, most girls have a guy to help her with the naming the their baby, but me? No.'  
  
"I'm still thinking, I want it to be just right." Yolei said, Kari nodded, and then the door bell rang.  
  
"That must be Joe!" Mimi said happily. She ran over to the door and opened it, sure enough, it was Joe. Joe grinned after Mimi gave him a kiss and saw the baby.  
  
"Whoa, is that him?" Joe said, looking at the baby.  
  
"Want to hold him?" Yolei ask. Joe nodded and looked at the baby, the little baby had big chocolate brown eyes, a little bit of brown hair, a round face, and Yolei's nose (not her nose, but you get the idea of what I'm trying to say ^-^).  
  
"Who's baby is this?" Joe ask, still looking at the baby.  
  
"Mine." Yolei said.  
  
"You know what I mean." Joe said, looking at Yolei harshly, "He has the right to know, and I think he should the least pay half of the money you spend on uh….what's his name?"  
  
"I haven't decide yet."  
  
"Oh, okay, the baby. You should ask for money. I'm serious Yolei, who is going to take care of the baby while you're working? Don't forget, you're going to be a math teacher for the six graders at your old school, and when you're at school, who's going to look after the baby? With money, you can afford to have some one to baby sit the baby." Joe argued. Yolei shook her head and smiled back at Joe.  
  
"Joe, wait a minute, Mimi, you didn't tell him?" Yolei asked, turning to Mimi.  
  
"Oops, uh Joe? Next week Yolei is going to move in with the Kamiya's, though being the stubborn person she is," Mimi shot Yolei a look as she said this, "And Mrs. Kamiya is more than happy to take care of the little boy because don't forget, Mrs. Kamiya doesn't have work, she actually pretty rich." Mimi said.  
  
"Yeah, mom is overjoyed to have a baby to look after, she's bored out of her mind usually." Kari said.  
  
"Oh, do you need any help with the move?" Joe ask, and for the first time, he realize Yolei's apartment was pretty empty. The girls laughed softly, because the baby was asleep now.  
  
"Kind of slow aren't you?" Mimi said, shaking her head.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have been if you told me. Is the baby's father a digidestined?" Joe said.  
  
"This baby does not have a father." Yolei said pointly. Joe nodded, he understood.  
  
"Well sorry, oh my gosh, it's getting let, we have to go." Mimi said, Joe handed the baby back to Yolei, and Mimi gave the baby a small kiss and they left. Yolei and Kari got ready for bed.  
  
"Yolei?" Kari asked.  
  
"Do you always have to talk during this hour?" Yolei said, trying to fall asleep.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, what?" Yolei said, turning to her friend, who was sleeping on the floor.  
  
"Are we going to tell Tai that the baby is yours? Or do you still want to keep it a secret from the others?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell anyone until I'm ready. Now let me get some shut eye. We should be considered lucky because babies in this case usually cries their head off at night."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Okay, I'm going to cut short here. Even thought it's suppose to be 3 chapters, it will be, technically, but only stretch to a few more chapters. Please REVIEW! 


	4. Fian

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Digimon  
Time is running fast here ^-^. Yolei had moved in with the Kamiya for about a week now, Mrs. Kamiya adores the little boy, and the girls made Tai believe that the baby was Yolei's distant cousins, who was going to put him in to adoption net work if it weren't for Yolei stopping her, and Tai did believe it. By now, all the DDs knows the little baby, Yolei has finally decided a name on the baby, she had over heard that Sora and Tai when they were sweet talking, that Tai would name his son Agu after Agumon. So Yolei decided on Poro, after her pink fluffy friend, because she didn't like the name Hawk or Halse.  
Tai's POV  
'God, she's beautiful.' I thought as I looked at Yolei sadly, who was standing on the porch, singing to little Poro, who was crying. 'I wish I can have her, but I know I she'll never forgive me, and Sora….' Tai sighed. I really thought I loved her and we would be together forever, but…these days after Yolei moved in, she had moved on, and she was open minded with me, I feel so close to her. When we take our morning walks together with Poro….I feel so…AGH! I don't know, but I know what I'm going to have to do. Even if Yolei isn't going to give me a second chance, I must break up with Sora, I can't lie to her anymore. I got up and called Sora over the phone, the phone line was busy. I shook my head and decide to walk over to Sora's.  
I knocked on her door, no one answered, but the door was unlocked, "Sora?" I said softly. There she was, she had fallen asleep on the couch with the phone off the hook. I put the phone back on the hook and woke her up. "Sora!"  
"Hmm, Tai! How'd you get in here?" Sora said, waking up.  
"You silly girl, you left the door unlocked."   
"REALLY?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. What's up?"  
"Sora, these past few months I had a great time, but…."  
"Tai, are you trying to say what I think you are?" Sora said, her eyes started to tear up with joy.  
"Uh….Sora, what do you think I'm going to say to you?" I said, feeling uncomfortable.  
"Oh nothing, go ahead Tai, I want to hear it." Sora said, sighing happily, and leaned against me, I shook her off.  
"You want to hear this?" I was in shock, Sora nodded. "This is not easy for me to say…but…I'm sorry Sora. It's not you, it's me, I-I-I'm in love with some one else with out ever realizing it, it was until we started to go out I realize how much I want her."   
"WHAT?!?" Sora said, sitting straight up and looked at me straight in the eye, her own started to tear up, only this time it was in sadness. She shook her head. "I understand, I'm sorry, it's my fault too…I guess you know, my heart never really left Matt, and now that he broke up with Jun, who knows, maybe I'll have a second chance." 'Second chance, I thought, 'Maybe Yolei could give one to me.'  
"Tai?" Sora said gently.  
"Y-Yeah, thanks Sora." I said and we hugged, and then she sent me to the door. I was in daze now, cloud six, if only I can regain Yolei's trust. I sighed. I walked back home….  
******************End of Tai's POV** Back to regular POV******************************  
Tai opened the door of the house, "Mom? Kari? Yolei?" He called. No answer, he must be the only one home then. He sighed again. He decide to go this his room and take a nap, little did he know that Yolei was still on the porch, silently watching the birds outside, with little Poro in her arms. He rolled around, but he couldn't fall asleep. He began to talk to himself, thinking he was home alone, Yolei chose this moment to put Poro to bed. Then she stopped when she heard Tai talking to himself.  
"I know I shouldn't have gone to Sora. Why didn't I tell her when I fucked her? Why couldn't I just tell her I love her, that's like so simple Tai Kamiya! Why can't you do it? You just broke up with Sora because of her, ugh, and yeah, like you're going to go up to Yolei and tell her that you love her, and seriously as if she was going to give you a second chance! You shouldn't have broke up with Sora, but she did say it was all for the best right? She wanted Matt! Not you, all this time, you've been playing second place in her heart, but you little bastard. You've been letting Sora play second to you too, you want Yolei, and now she lives just right next door! You can just go tell her when she gets home, but noooo, you're too scare to it, I wonder how you ever got the crest of courage." Tai said, talking to himself. Yolei giggled, blushing as she heard this. Tai gasped when he heard the giggle, he sat straight up. Yolei walked in with little Poro in her arms. She sat on the bed next to him. They were both silent.  
'Come on Tai, you didn't get the crest of courage for nothing.' Tai thought, mentally fighting with himself. 'Tell her tell her!'.  
"Yolei?" Tai said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Hmmm?"   
"Will you….give me a second chance? I am really sorry." Tai said, and then Yolei flung herself at him, leaving the baby on her lap. She sobbed.  
"Will I? Oh Tai, I love you so much! I…" Yolei ranted on, crying.  
"Shhh, it's okay, you'll wake up the baby." Tai said, then he picked up the baby from Yolei's lap, holding the baby in one hand and putting the other around Yolei and kissed her.  
"Tai?" Yolei said.  
"Yes?"  
"The baby is yours…no…ours." Yolei said, looking up at him fearfully. "Do you still want me? Even you want me, then you must accept the baby too." Tai frowned, then slowly smiled and gave her another kiss.  
"Yolei, the baby is MINE? Why didn't you tell me? How could you go though this by yourself?" Tai said, hugging Yolei with one hand, and Yolei leant against him, crying happily now. The baby gurgled a bit and fell back asleep.  
"Oh Tai, you want me and Poro, don't you?" Tai sighed, and said, "Ofcourse I want you and Poro, what more do I want than be Poro's father? Yolei, don't ever keep you being pregnant from me again."  
"Could I ever?" Yolei said, then Tai yawned. "Let's all take a nap."  
"Hmm." Yolei said, and then all fell asleep.  
***********************************Later*********************************************  
Mimi, Sora and Kari came into the house. They all were frustrated at Yolei, secretly.  
"I still can't believe Yolei won't tell us who the father of the baby is."  
"I know!" Kari said, agreeing with Mimi.  
"I really want to know, she's been keeping it a pretty good secret."  
"I just wish I know who she'd actually let touch her. Last time we talked, she told me she was still a virgin! I just can't believe that the guy dumped her so easily!" Mimi said, angrily, as they walked in to Yolei's room, they looked around, No Yolei.  
"Uh oh, where did she go? She promised not to take the baby anywhere until I get home!" Kari said worriedly. Then they heard a slight snoring from Tai's room.  
"Hey, I didn't know Tai was home." Kari said and opened the door, she gasped at what she saw.  
"What's wrong?" Mimi asked, walking towards Kari with Sora following her, they both gasped. Tai was hugging Yolei tightly with the baby in her arms, all three of them were snoozing. Kari closed the door quietly. Sora shook her head and gave the other two girls a small smile.  
"Shouldn't you be mad?" Mimi said bluntly. Sora shook her head, "I love Matt." She mouthed……..  
  
THE END! Please Review, this is my least fav fic, don't worry, I'm going to write another Taiyako soon, there's not a lot of these around. Please Please Please REVIEW! 


End file.
